Promotional episode for YutakaXHikari!
To promote the upcoming special Andre has made a 3 short episode specials. So far only 2 episodes have been published out to the public, the last one should be releasing soon. The 3 episode specials focuses on Asako, Amaru, Asagi, Yutaka, Tobias and Kaiya as they hang out together to get to know one another by having a camping trip in an unknown location each of them going through short comical adventures. Episode 1 Synopsis The first episode is about a giant beast that dwells in a local forest and with no food around it's desprate for food and is hungry but the only ones around are Asagi, Kaiya and Aoi... Story One evening at a camping site near a large cliffside setting. Asagi (running around on the large cliffside): Hahaha! (Tripping over a rock) Uh! Whoa! As Asagi runs about on the dangerous high cliffside she accidently trips over a rock, she hadn't seen, and falls off of the cliff plummeting down to the sea below. Asagi (voice): Wwhoa-!! Kaiya: Mm! Must she be so loud? (Raising up from the grass) I'm trying to sleep here. Aoi (sitting on the edge of the cliffside): Don't mind her. She's just an idiot. Asagi (flying back up to the top): I heard that! Aoi: Well it's not like I'm lying. Asagi: I'm not an idiot! (Descending to the ground) Why does everyone call me that? Aoi: You are. Spell chair. Asagi: That's an easy one! C, A, T; DOG!! See? I'm just fine! Kaiya (lying back down in the fresh grass): Wow. Asako (voice): Asagi what're you doing? Asagi: Huh? Oh! Hey sis! While Asagi, Kaiya and Aoi stand by the cliffside Asako and Amaru approached the three. Asako: Are you causing trouble? Asagi: No. I was just exploring the cliffsides. Asako: Just be careful ok? Asagi: Right! Amaru: She's not going to listen. Asagi: Hm!? (sticking her tongue at Amaru) Jerk! Yutaka (Walking with Tobias): Hey guys we're back. Tobias: Yeah. (Holding a bag full of food) We've got enough food for everyone. Asagi: Yay! (Running toward Tobias) Let's eat! Tobias: Hey. (Stepping to the right) Hold on a sec! Asagi runs toward Tobias trying to snatch the food from him but he steps to the right just as Asagi swung her arms around attempting to grab the bag however she missed and face plants into the grass. Asagi: Uh! Tobias: Did you wash your hands? Asagi (getting up): Mm! Yeah. (Holding up her hands) Look! See? They're fine. Tobias: -.- Showing her hands to Tobias Asagi reveals the dirt that was on her hands from her exploring earlier thinking he wouldn't notice. Asagi: Hehe. (looking at her hands) Aw... Amaru: Asagi, you should always wash your hands before eating. Asagi: Ok, whatever. I'll go wash them. Amaru: You know we can't trust you. You need chaperone. Asagi: For washing my hands!? Aw c'mon! Kaiya: I'll go with her. I've got to clean my own hands anyway. Aoi: Yeah, me too. Amaru: Ok great. There's a waterfall just down the forest path, keep going straight and you'll find it and while you three can go and do your thing while Asako and I go find some fire wood. Yutaka: Sounds good. Tobias and I will set up camp and by the time you all get back dinner will be ready. Asako: Sounds like a plan. See you all in a bit. Yutaka: Yeah. Leaving to go and wash their hands before they eat Asagi, Kaiya and Aoi go down the forest path Amaru pointed out, Amaru and Asako go to find more camp material and Yutaka and Tobias stay at the camp site to set up camp. A few minutes later the three girls find the waterfall Amaru was talking about and was happy to see the water was so clean that it sparkled. Kaiya (cleaning her hands): Nice and clean. Aoi: We ready to go? Kaiya: Mm...(looking at her reflection in the clean water) Not yet, let me spruce up a bit. Aoi: No problem. The sceneary here is beautiful. Kaiya: It is isn't it? Aoi: Hey Kaiya where are you from? Kaiya: I come from a village far away from here. It's called the Flying Tree Village. Aoi: Flying Tree Village? I've never heard of that before. Kaiya (chuckling): Like I said, it's pretty far away from here. Asagi: ....(listening to her stomach growling) I'M HUNGRY!! Aoi: I'd like to visit your village someday. Kaiya: Sure. Just don't bring Asagi. Aoi: Hahahahaha-! Suddenly out of nowhere a large boom can be heard coming from deep within the forest, you could see the birds in a panic flying from out of the tree tops and into the sky leaving the area, the local animals running for shelter. The ground started to shake and the booms got louder and louder each second. Kaiya: Huh? SFX: Boom! Aoi: W-what the hell is that? SFX: BOOM!! Asagi: The ground's shaking. That's not a good thing is it? Kaiya: No. Whatever's causing the ground to shake so violently is headed right this way! Asagi, Aoi get behind me! Before Asagi or Aoi could move behind Kaiya a large creature steps out of the forest and encounters the three. The creature resembled the famous prehistoric T-Rex but with a slightly muscular and dangerous build to it. Beast (looking down at the three): .... Kaiya: W-Whoa!! That thing is huge! I've never seen anything like it! We may need to make a run for it guys. Beast (roaring): Gaaah!!!! Kaiya (holding her ears): Uh!! Asagi (putting her hands behind her head): What's she doing? Aoi: I don't know. Kaiya: Huh? Asagi: Hehe if you take away all of it's ugly features it's kinda cute! Beast: ...!! (Roaring even louder) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Kaiya (holding her ears): Ahhh!! THAT'S LOUD!! Asagi: Nice bark. Kaiya: Uh...? Asagi: I'm gonna take you home! I'm gonna call you....SPIKE! (Running up to the monster) Hehe let's start with some tricks ok? (Standing at the beasts feet) Ok ready? Just do as I say ok? Beast (getting down and roaring at Asagi): GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiya (holding her ears in pain): AAAAAHHH!!! Asagi: Phew! You could use a mint Sparky! Aoi (walking up to Asagi): I thought it's name was Spike. Asagi: You need good smelling breathe like mines. Here smell this. Hoooooooo... Asagi blows her breathe toward the mysterious creature and the temperature began to drop and it became incredibly cold. Kaiya wrapped her arms around herself for warmth while the creature was looking at Asagi in deep surprise as it slowly began to get frozen in freezing ice all the way up to the neck as she continued to blow. Asagi: ooooooo. See? Nice and minty! Aoi: Great Asagi you nearly froze the entire creature and forest. Asagi: No biggie! The creature slowly lost its patience and began to thaw out of the ice. Asagi: Sit boy! Beast (raising its foot): ....... Kaiya: ASAGI WATCH OUT!! Getting its foot to the highest point possible the beast threw its tremendous foot onto Asagi stepping on her as if she was an ant. Aoi: Stupid girl. Kaiya: OH MY GOD!! She's dea- A few seconds later Asagi lifts up the beasts foot with her right hand surprising Kaiya and the beast itself as it was trying its hardest to put her down by adding all of its power and weight but it was no use, Asagi was just too strong for the giant. Kaiya: H-HUH!!? Beast: ..........!? Asagi: That was mean! (Tossing the beast onto the frozen ground) I said sit! Kaiya: O.O Beast: ................................................................. Asagi: Bad Spork! Bad! Aoi: You changed the name again? Beast (whimpering): ........ Asagi: I'm sorry Rex but I've gotta punish you for your bad behavior! Aoi: Whatever. Asagi (balling up her fist): It'll only hurt for a while. Asagi throws her punch into the beasts stomach and a force rushes through its body and a powerful gust of wind came rushing through its back causing a massive air current to blow away half the trees in the forest. The beast falls over and lays down on the ice. Kaiya: o.e Asagi: Just walk it off buddy. Come on Max. Beast: ............... Aoi: Asagi, I think you killed it. Asagi: Killed him? No he's just tired and needs a name. Aoi: It's not moving or breathing and I can't feel its life force. Yup, it's dead. Asagi: What!? No!! MICHEALANGALO PLEASE DON'T DIE!! I KNOW YOU MUST BE SICK BUT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! DON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!! Aoi (draggin Asagi by her collar): Ok, ok suck it up. Let's go. Asagi: Noooo! I won't leave him! Kaiya: O.O To be continued Episode 2 Synopsis As night falls the girls go down to the water spot to take a bath before they go to bed so they can be spic and span for tomorrow but as they go to bathe Tobias ends up missing and Yutaka goes to look for him...what's gonna happen and where's Tobias? Story A few moments later, night falls and the sky was lit with beautiful stars. The gang sat around their camp fire eating the food Yutaka and Tobias had found earlier. Asagi (devouring her last fish): Aaaah! I couldn't eat another bite! Is there anymore? Yutaka: More...? You just said you couldn't eat anymore. Asagi: I lied. Asako: I swear Asagi your stomach is like the void of the cosmo's. I'm surely full. Amaru: Yeah. (Tossing her fish holding stick into the fire) Me too. Thanks for the catch guys. Yutaka: No worries. Tobias: Yeah. Glad you guys liked it. Asako (getting up and stretching): Man oh man! It's getting late. I think I'ma go and take a bath before it gets too late. Amaru: That sounds like a great idea, I'll go with you. Asako: Really? That's a surprise. We haven't bathed together since we were kids. Asagi: Good luck with that. (Walking toward her tent) Good night losers! Amaru (grabbing Asagi and dragging her along): You're coming too. Asagi: Rrgh! Asako: Hopeless. (Grabbing their supply bags) We'll see you guys later, try not to wait up. Yutaka: Ok. See you all when you get back. Asako and her sisters take off and headed toward the waterfall they found earlier so they could take their bath before going to bed. Yutaka (cleaning around the camp): Asako, Amaru and Asagi are pretty. Don't you think? Tobias? (Turning around) Hey I'm talking to yo-huh? Hey...where'd you go? (Looking around) Where could he have gone? He was just here a minute ago. Oh no...HE WOULDN'T!! Later in the waterfall the sparkling water was showing beautifully with the night sceneary. In the water kaiya was relaxing in the cool water's deep end listening to the sound of the graceful waterfall. Kaiya: Now this is more like it. Peace, quiet and no Asag- Asagi (voce): I. Don't. Wanna. Take. A. BATH!! Kaiya: Noooo.... Walking out of the forest the three sisters approached the water in their towels, covering everything from their breast to their knees. Asako: Don't be such a brat Asagi, you can at least be a clean brat. Asagi: I don't wanna take my bath yet. Amaru (stepping into the water): Ahhhh. This water is so refreshing. (Looking around the water) Huh? Hey Kaiya, there you are. Kaiya: Hey. Amaru: We thought you went to bed. Kaiya: Nah. I had to come and take a dip first before I went to sleep. I can't stand being dirty for too long. Asako (sitting next to Amaru): I hear you on that. Tobias (peeking through the bushes near the waterfall): Hehehe. Beautiful girls all taking a bath together, I've never seen anything more exciting! Yutaka (Voice): Tobias! Tobias: Uh! (Turning around) Y-Yutaka....I can uh...I can explain. Yutaka: What the hell are you doing?! Spying on the girls while they're taking a bath? You're a freak! Tobias: No, no. I'm just observing nature. You know? The wildlife. Oh look! (Pointing to the trees) Oh my gosh a wild blue bird! Yutaka: .... Tobias: Ok, ok you got me but you can't tell me Amaru, Kaiya and Asako don't turn you on! Evem Asagi is cute. I'm no pedophile but she's a cute little thing. Yutaka: Sicko. You're so freaking weird, do you know that? Tobias (looking through the bushes): You're the weird one for not WANTING to look. Yutaka: What'd you say!? Tobias: Think of the possibilities bro. Yutaka: What possibilities? Forget this I'm leaving. (Walking down the forest trail) Idiot. Amaru (standing up and taking off her towel): Yeah, haha! That's funny. Tobias (eyes popping out of his head): GHAH!! Now that's what I'm talking about baby! Yutaka (sitting next to Tobias): Whatcha lookin at? Tobias: When did you get there!? Asako: Wow Amaru. Your breasts look big without a towel. Amaru: What? Why're you looking at them? Well whatever, I'm sure you'd be the same. Asako: You're just saying that. Asagi (flipping off Asako's towel): Let's see! Asako (covering her breasts): Ah! Yutaka&Tobias: O.O!! Asako: Geez Asagi! (Picking up her towel) So humiliating. Asako goes over to pick up her towel but as she's doing so she is interupted by Amaru who came up behind her placing her head on Asako's shoulder so she could whisper in her ear. Amaru: Nice breasts sis...can I feel them? (Cupping Asako's breasts) They're so soft and looks so lucious. Asako (blushing): Uh! N-no, you shouldn't Amaru....you can't! Not while Asagi's watching...! Ahh! Amaru: It's ok. She can join in too. (Kissing Asako's neck) Right little sis? Asagi (blushing): J-Join in Kaiya: Yeah. Join in on the secret things that women do. (Asagi watches as Amaru puts her tongue inside Asako's mouth ignoring their family connection, as Asako slowly began to melt away in the lustful feeling of Amaru's tongue, Asako closes her eyes and begans feeling on Amaru's left boob causing her to blush. Kaiya got behind Amaru and placed her hand on her well toned stomach and slowly began moving south. Kaiya (reaching her free hand out to Asagi): Now...come on over you cute little thing. Asagi: O-ok...(shyly walking over to the group) I've never done it before, please be gentle. Suddenly a white light flashes and shows Tobias and Yutaka behind the bushes. Tobias (drooling): Yeeeeeeeah. Those kinds of possibilities. What if that happens? That's probably what they're doing now. (Looking through the bushes) Damn it! They're just sitting in the water talking with their towels on. Damn no luck or nudity. Yutaka stands in complete awe with a bloody nose, dropped jaw and widen eyes. Tobias (Standing): Guess we better head back to camp before they spot us. Yutaka? Yutaka: N-None of that was real? Tobias: What? Yutaka: That thing! Where they were making out and all that! Tobias: No. I sure do have a powerful imagination don't I? Tobias puts his hand on Yutaka's shoulder as he walked passed him and began heading back for camp. Yutaka: ........I'ma need a change of underwear. (Following behind Tobias) How the hell did he do that?? Oh well I minus well forget it. Nothing interesting was gonna happen anyway. Kaiya: Huh? Amaru: What's wrong Kaiya? Kaiya: I thought I heard Yutaka and Tobias voices coming from somewhere. Amaru: Really? Asako: I didn't hear anything. Kaiya: Maybe I'm just imagining it. If I did hear them I would've beat them both to death. Asagi: Oh well. Forget it. Asako: Hey guys, let's compare breasts! All: Ok! To be continued